double cinderellas
by jaz-Q
Summary: just for fun / KiSung (coret) Bryan-Remy ff gs


DOUBLE CINDERELLA

.

.

BRYAN-REMY-ANDREW'S STORIES

.

SISTER'S COMPLEX/ BL /STRAIGHT/ABSURD

.

Remy tersenyum menatap anting yang baru saja ibunya belikan untuknya. Benda yang sangat cantik menurutnya. Dan itu adalah hadiah pertamanya sejak ulang tahunnya ke-10. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba ibunya memberinya sebuah benda seindah dan semahal itu?

"Ibu dapat uang dari mana?" tanya Remy.

Sang ibu gelagapan. "Emm, itu…, dari…"

Mata Remy memicing menatap sang ibu. "Dari Paman yang waktu itu ya? Apa ini sogokan agar aku menerima dia sebagai kekasih ibu?"

Wanita dewasa itu menatap anak gadisnya. "Itu…, sebenarnya ibu sudah menerima…, la-lamarannya. Ka-kami menikah minggu depan."

"Apaaaa?!" jerit Remy.

.

.

Sunny menatap sahabatnya yang terus saja memasang wajah seram sejak ia datang. Bahkan ia tak menyadari saat pangeran pujaannya datang ke kelas mereka untuk membagikan undangan ulang tahunnya.

"Hei, Remy, kau pasti datang ke Ulang tahun Andrew kan?" bisik Sunny yang membuat Remy tersentak.

"Lihat nanti saja," ucapnya malas.

"Kenapa? Kau kan sangat tergila-gila padanya. Apa kau sudah menyerah untuk mengejarnya?"

Pipi Remy menggembung mendengarnya. "Dia menolakku," sungutnya.

"Apa? Me-memang kapan kau menyatakan perasaanmu? Lalu apa katanya? Apa dia menolakmu karena sudah punya kekasih? Atau karena wajahmu yang standar?"

Pluk!

Remy memukul kepala teman semejanya dengan bukunya. Membuat gadis itu mengerang seketika.

"Kau bahagia sekali mendengarku menderita?" ketusnya.

Sunny meringis. "Sorry. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran, dear! Apa yang Andrew katakan padamu, hm?"

Remy mendengus, menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya, mengingat kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya, akhir minggu kemarin.

"Dia bilang, bahkan aku kalah manis dari Bryan. Shit! Apa dia homo? Membandingkanku dengan bocah abnormal seperti Bryan?" pekiknya kesal.

"Apaaaa?!" Sunny ikut terpekik.

"Kan? Andrew mungkin ketularan jadi abnormal seperti bocah kelas satu itu!" kesal Remy.

Sunny menjerit sekali lagi. Tapi entah mengapa di kuping Remy, itu bukan jeritan rasa jijik atau ngeri karena mendengar cerita Boy's Love semacam itu.

Mata Remy membola. Dia lupa, Sunny dan banyak teman sekolahnya yang sangat suka memasangkan teman-teman sesama cowok mereka, dan menyebutnya couple. Astaga, apa artinya mereka juga memasangkan Andrew dengan Bryan?

"Kau tidak salah dengar kan? Andrew memuji Bryan Trevor, anak kelas satu yang sering jadi model crossdress? Aaaa…, mereka memang cocok kan? Tapi aku tidak menyangka. Waah…, teman-teman pasti senang mendengarnya!" seru Sunny overdosis.

Remy melongo. Terlalu shock dengan reaksi sahabatnya. Sunny benar-benar terlihat bahagia di atas penderitaannya.

"Hei, Remy, besok malam temani aku ke pesta Andrew ya! Please! Aku ingin tahu, apa Bryan diundang ke sana. Dan, dia akan datang sebagai cowok apa cewek ya? Ayolah, temani aku, yaaa…!"

"Nggak! Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku? Aku ini sudah ditolak, Sunny dear! Dan kau ingin aku datang ke pestanya?"

"Remy, ini pesta topeng. Wajahmu tidak akan terlihat. Jadi kau bisa tenang, oke?"

"Tetap saja aku…"

"Ayolah! Atau begini saja, kita bisa menyulapmu menjadi Cinderella yang cantik, untuk membuat para cowok mengagumimu, dan sekaligus, membuat Andrew menyesal telah menolakmu, bagaimana?"

Remy terdiam sejenak. Mungkin ide Sunny ada benarnya. Akan ia buktikan bahwa dia bisa tampil lebih menarik dari gadis jejadian seperti Bryan. Lagipula, ini bisa menjadi sarana menenangkan hatinya menjelang pernikahan ibunya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja, ya!" ucapnya sambal mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

Sunny menyambutnya sembari memekik girang. Entah karena Remy bersedia menemaninya, atau karena dia bisa menyalurkan hobi anehnya di sana.

.

Remy sedang sibuk mencari gaun yang cocok untuk pesta malam nanti, saat ibunya memanggilnya untuk turun. Ah, dia ingat, calon ayah barunya datang berkunjung sore ini.

Dengan malas, gadis manis itu keluar untuk menemui mereka.

"Hai, Remy, kita bertemu lagi," sapa pria tampan itu.

Remy tersenyum basa-basi. "Selamat sore paman."

"Selamat sore juga. Ah, sepertinya kau mau pergi?"

"Ada undangan pesta teman sekolahku malam ini," jawab Remy.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali, paman tadi membeli sebuah gaun untukmu. Kau bisa memakainya ke pesta itu. Sebentar paman ambilkan di mobil," ucap calon ayah tirinya seraya keluar dari rumah sederhana mereka.

Remy mendelik pada ibunya. "Ibu kan yang memintanya membelikanku gaun? Sogokan lagi?"

Sang ibu mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggeleng seiring pergerakan tangannya, mengelak dari tuduhan putrinya.

"Bukan. Ibu bahkan tidak tahu kau akan pergi."

Remy memainkan bibirnya, memikirkan sanggahan ibunya. Benar juga, sih. Dia kan memang sengaja ingin pamit dadakan pada ibunya. Sengaja untuk menghindari calon ayahnya.

"Nah, ini dia," ucap Pria yang Remy belum tahu namanya itu, saat kembali dengan sebuah kotak pakaian.

Remy menerima pemberian pria itu setengah hati. Gengsi, tapi butuh. Gimana, dong?

"Terima kasih paman, aku kembali ke kamar dulu untuk bersiap. Sebentar lagi temanku akan menjemput," pamit Remy berusaha tetap sopan.

"Dan, pakailah anting yang kemarin kami belikan untukmu, sayang," pinta pria itu yang hanya dijawab anggukan ragu Remy.

Gadis itu berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, jadi kalau Sunny datang, dia hanya tinggal mendandaninya saja. Pokoknya malam ini dia harus tampil maksimal untuk membuat Andrew menyesal telah menolaknya.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali Remy memakai anting itu?" tanya ibu Remy pada kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja agar putraku bisa mengenali calon kakaknya."

"Dia datang juga? Karena itu kau tahu Remy akan pergi ke pesta?"

"Aku kan hanya ingin memberi kesan manis pada calon putriku, sayang."

"Dan kau harus bekerja lebih keras tuan. Putriku itu sangat keras kepala."

"Tapi tidak akan lebih keras kepala dari putraku."

"Hm, kurasa itu benar."

.

.

Suasana rumah mewah milik Andrew tampak semakin mewah karena dekorasi pesta. Si tuan rumah pun tampil menawan, menambah kesan Pangeran pada dirinya. Sayangnya kesan itu sedikit minus, karena sedari tadi ia tak berhenti mondar-mandir. Padahal hampir semua undangan telah datang.

"Hei, Dennish, di mana Bryan? Kenapa dia tidak juga datang?" tanyannya tak sabaran.

Yang ditanya hanya melirik jengah. Itu pertanyaan yang ke sekian kalinya. Dennish malas untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkannya jika dia tidak datang."

Dennish mendengus. "Kau berlebihan sekali. Apa kau tahu, sikapmu sudah seperti brother- ah bukan sister complex pada Bryan. Mengingat kau selalu membelikannya pakaian wanita. Atau jangan-jangan kau lah yang abnormal di sini?"

Andrew mendelik. "What? Aku ini normal! Aku hanya suka melihatnya tampil sebagai gadis cantik, apa lagi action figure. Dia terlihat manis sekali."

"Cih, yang seperti itu kau bilang normal? Dasar! Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi kau akan mengungkapkan rasa cinta padanya?"

"Apa salahnya?"

"Astaga, Andrew! Kalian sama-sama lelaki! Apa kau sudah gila?!" teriak Dennish.

Andrew terkekeh. "Kau saja yang tidak tahu, banyak yang berharap kami memiliki hubungan khusus."

"Bryan akan menghajarmu jika dia mendengarnya."

"Hahaha, bukan lagi menghajar. Dia akan membunuhku aku rasa!" tawa Andrew terdengar riang. Namun kemuadian tawa itu perlahan mereda saat melihat dua orang gadis berpenampilan anggun memasuki ruang pesta.

"Apa itu Bryan? Apa kau memintanya datang dengan pakaian wanita?"

Andrew menoleh pada sahabatnya. "Aku mengirimkan sebuah gaun padanya, tapi aku tidak ingat memberinya gaun warna biru. Dan posturnya terlalu mirip dengan postur gadis asli. Lihat, belahan da- ehm…, maksudku, itu terlihat asli. Jika itu benar Bryan, aku rasa normal jika aku jatuh cinta padanya kan?" tanya Andrew pada Dennish.

"Well, entahlah, aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan Bryan itu gadis yang menyamar?"

Andrew terkekeh mendengarnya. "Ayo kita buktikan!" ucapnya seraya bersiap menuruni tangga.

"He, Prince! Kau lupa topengmu," ucap Dennis yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Ah, aku meninggalkannya di kamar. Aku akan mengambilnya dulu."

Dennish hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis yang mereka pikir adalah Bryan sang adik kelas mereka.

Sementara gadis bergaun biru selutut yang tengah celingukan karena tiba-tiba sang sahabat meninggalkannya begitu saja saat teman-teman sesama DreYan Shipper muncul, tanpa sengaja menabrak pemuda bertopeng (padahal semua undangan bertopeng) yang melewatinya.

"Maaf," ucap si gadis.

"Hn," jawab si pemuda pendek.

Dahi si gadis bertaut mendengar jawaban abstrak itu. "Hei, kau bukan Uchiha Sasuke kan?" tanyanya ngaco.

Si pemuda hampir membentaknya karena merasa pertanyaan aneh itu hanya cara untuk si gadis untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat anting yang dipakai gadis itu.

Remy, gadis bergaun biru muda, dengan sedikit aksen renda berwarna emas, senada dengan topengnya, hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli saat pemuda di depannya tak menjawab. Bukan hal yang penting. Dia hanya iseng saja bertanya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya mencari Sunny yang menghilang.

"Hei!" Si pemuda menangkap lengan Remy sebelum dia berlalu.

"Ya?" tanya Remy bingung.

Pemuda itu menunjuk anting emas putih berbentuk salju dengan hiasan permata berwarna biru muda di tengahnya, yang Remy pakai.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Remy menyentuh antingnya. "Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Karena aku memiliki benda yang sama," ucap pemuda itu seraya menarik rantai kalungnya, menunjukkan liontin berbentuk sama yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Astaga!" Remy menatap benda itu takjub. "Itu sangat indah."

"Ini rancangan terakhir mendiang ibuku. Aku tidak tahu jika ada benda lain yang sama persis."

"Apa? Ah, maaf, ini hanya hadiah. Aku tidak tahu dia mendapatkannya dari mana. Akan aku tanyakan padanya nanti. Mungkin ini memang sepasang dengan kalung itu, atau mungkin hanya kebetulan."

"Atau kau adalah jodohku?"

"Eh?!" sentak Remy kaget sekaligus geli mendengarnya. "Jangan bercanda! Dasar aneh!" ucapnya seraya meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Hei, tunggu!" panggil pemuda itu, tapi Remy justru mempercepat langkahnya.

"Bryan?!" dan serombongan fansnya tiba-tiba muncul menghadangnya.

"Ah, aku pikir kau akan datang dengan memakai gaun."

"Aku sudah berhayal melihatmu berdansa dengan Andrew. Pasti sangat romantic."

"Iya! Mengecewakan!"

Bryan mendengus kesal. Bagaimana gadis-gadis ini bisa mengenalinya? Mereka benar-benar mengerikan. Dan lagi, apa tadi? Berdansa dengan Andrew? Apa mereka sudah gila? Dia memang sering berpakaian wanita saat pemotretan. Tapi itu hanya sebatas pekerjaan. Bryan itu cowok normal. STRAIGHT!

Andrew berjalan cepat melewati Bryan yang dikerubuti para gadis. Dari atas tadi dia melihat sosok yang ia pikir adalah Bryan versi crossdress, berjalan keluar menuju taman. Dan dia bermaksud mengejarnya.

"Hei!" panggilnya pada Remy yang masih celingukan mencari Sunny.

Gadis itu menoleh. Sedikit gugup saat ia menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau pakai di balik gaunmu? Kau benar-benar seperti seorang gadis!" ucap Andrew antusias.

"Aku ini memang ga-" kalimat Remy terhenti. Sedikit berpikir tentang ucapan Andrew barusan. Apa dia sedang berpikir kalau yang di hadapannya adalah lelaki?

"Hei, Bryan, kenapa kau tidak memakai gaun yang aku kirimkan?"

Mata Remy membulat. Apa Andrew buta? Bagaimana dia bisa salah mengenalinya sebagai cowok jejadian itu? Dan, apa tadi? Dia memberi seorang lelaki sebuah gaun wanita? Astaga! Apa selama ini dia salah jatuh cinta? Mengerikan!

Belum sempat Remy menjawab saat terdengar alunan irama merdu dari dalam ruangan. Sepertinya ada yang tak sabar untuk berdansa, dan meminta DJ memberi mereka music untuk berdansa.

Andrew mengulurkan tangannya pada Remy. Membuat gadis itu terpaku. Meski ia telah ditolak. Meski ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa pemuda yang ia sukai ternyata gay. Tapi tetap saja dia berdebar saat Andrew mengajaknya berdansa.

Dengan ragu, Remy menerima uluran tangan Andrew. Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir, biarlah dia melakukannya. Meski itu artinya dia telah kalah telak dari Andrew, karena tak berhasil membuatnya membuka mata atas kehadirannya.

Andrew menarik pinggang ramping Remy menempel padanya. Menuntun gadis itu untuk berdansa dengannya. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan sesuatu yang –ya, begitulah- saat tubuh mereka menempel. Pikiran aneh muncul di kepalanya. Apa Bryan memakai silicon? Atau dugaan Dennish bahwa dia adalah perempuan itu benar?

"Hae, Bryan, apa kau tahu, Dennish berpikir aku jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Andrew.

Remy menegang mendengarnya.

"Jangan tegang begitu. Aku memang suka melihatmu memakai pakaian cewek. Karena kebiasaan ibu kita saat kecil dulu. Tapi bukan berarti aku ini tidak normal kan? Yah, meski saat melihatmu tadi rasanya aku jadi merasa tak masalah kau ini pria atau wanita. Kekekke…"

Remmy mendorong Andrew menjauh. Tanpa menyadari antingnya yang tersangkut di jas pemuda itu.

"Hei, apa kau marah?"

Remy tak menyahut, hanya berbalik pergi meninggalkan Andrew yang terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" ucapnya seraya merapikan jasnya. Dan merasakan sebuah benda tersangkut di pakaiannya. "Anting? Memangnya sejak kapan dia memakai tindik?" ucapnya sembari masuk ke rumahnya untuk mencari Bryan.

Sementara Bryan yang asli tengah menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi yang sama yang Remy masuki, tepat sebelum gadis itu mengunci pintu. Dia mendengar dan melihat apa yang terjadi antara gadis itu dan Andrew.

"Hei! Ini bukan toilet um-, emmph…!"

Mata Remy membola saat si penerobos itu langsung menarik dan menghempaskannya ke pintu dan menciumnya.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan? Kita berjodoh? Jadi tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi orang lain untuk menarik perhatian Andrew!" ucap Bryan.

"Plak!"

Topeng yang Bryan pakai jatuh saat Remy menamparnya. Gadis itu tersentak saat melihat siapa pemuda yang telah menciumnya.

"Kau!"

"Mengenalku? Biar adil bagaimana kalau aku buka juga topengmu?" ucap Bryan dengan nada flat seolah tamparan itu tak pernah terjadi.

Remy memalingkan muka. Mendorong pemuda itu sekuat tenaga dan berlari keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesta itu. Sementara Bryan menyeringai mengingat perlawanan gadis itu.

"Mau bermain drama Cinderella, hm? Aku akan menemukanmu, tunggu saja," ucapnya.

.

Andrew mengerutkan dahinya saat menemukan sosok Bryan tanpa memakai topengnya. Dan dia memakai tuxedo? Sejak kapan?

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya sadis pada Andrew.

"Kau? Sejak kapan kau ganti pakaian?"

Bryan melirik Andrew lewat ekor matanya. "Menurutmu?"

Andrew mengangkat bahu. "Ohya, ini milikmu," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan anting yang ia temukan. "Aku mencarimu sedari tadi untuk mengembalikannya."

Bryan menyeringai. "Pernah membaca dongeng Cinderella?" tanyanya sambil menatap anting yang Andrew berikan.

"Apa?"

"Cinderella meninggalkan sepatu kacanya agar pangeran menemukannya," ucapnya sembari memamerkan anting itu.

"Jadi kau meninggalkan itu agar aku menemukanmu?" goda Andrew.

Bryan mendengus. "Jadi menurutmu aku Cinderellamu? Terserah pemikiranmu, tapi, aku telah menemukan Cinderellaku sendiri. Sorry Big Bro!"

Dengan seringaian yang sarat ejekan, Bryan meninggalkan Andrew yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Astaga! Aku belum menjelaskan masalah tadi padanya!" sesal Andrew.

.

.

Lagi.

Sunny mendapati suasana hati sang sahabat yang terlihat muram. Semalam Remy meninggalkannya di pesta, dan tidak mau bercerita apapun. Apa terjadi sesuatu di sana?

"Hei, apa yang terjadi semalam? Apa Andrew menolakmu lagi?"

Lirikan Remy terasa sangat tajam ke arah Sunny. Gadis itu tertawa kikuk. Sepertinya tebakkannya benar.

"Tapi bukankah kalian sempat berdansa bersama?"

Remy mendengus. "Itu karena dia berfikir aku ini Bry-" kalimat Remy terputus saat hendak menyebut nama adik kelas mereka. Dan wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba karena mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Bry? Bryan maksudmu? Hahahhaha…, apa Andrew buta? Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir kau ini Bryan? Lagian Bryan semalam memakai tuxedo, dan bukan gaun."

"Kau benar. Dia gila, buta, gay, abnormal! Bagiamana bisa dia menyamakan aku dengan bocah banci mesum seperti Bryan. Andrew bodoh! Bryan juga bodoh! Argh! Aku benci mereka!" jerit Remy frustasi.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Mata Remy membola mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara Andrew.

"Astaga!" Sunny menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sementara Remy membeku di tempatnya.

Andrew berjalan mendekati Remy. "Jadi yang berdansa denganku semalam…?"

"Itu benar!" sahut Sunny tanpa sadar. "Ups!"

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Andrew tak percaya. "Pantas saja kau punya pay-"

Kalimat Andrew terpotong saat Remy menatapnya tajam. Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Sedikit merasa kesal juga karena semalam ia terpesona pada gadis yang telah ditolaknya.

"Jadi anting itu milikmu? Astaga!" keluh Andrew antara senang dan bingung. Senang karena setidaknya dia masih bisa tertarik pada wanita. Artinya dia masih punya harapan kembali normal. Dan bingung karena dia tidak tahu apa selama ini yang ia rasakan pada Bryan.

"So, inikah Cinderella yang semalam meninggalkan 'sepatu kaca'nya?"

Ketiganya menoleh mendengar suara yang terkesan sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Bryan?" ucap Andrew sementara Remy hanya menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda dari mereka itu tersenyum, atau tepatnya menyeringai menatap Remy. Lalu perlahan berjalan mendekat padanya. Gadis itu tersentak saat tiba-tiba tangan Bryan menyibak rambut yang menutupi telinganya.

Remy beringsut mundur.

"Kau meninggalkan sepatu kacamu pada pangeran yang salah, princess. Ah, atau justru pangeranmu salah mengenali Cinderellanya? Menurutmu, mana yang lebih baik?" tanyanya sambal mencondonngkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Remy.

"Hei, Bryan!"

Bryan menegakkan tubuhnya, menoleh pada Andrew. "Maaf, pangeran Andrew, aku tidak bisa menjadi Cinderellamu. Karena aku sudah menemukan Cinderellaku," ucapnya sembari menarik Remy ke dalam dekapannya.

"Apa?" sentak Andrew dan Sunny kaget.

"Kami memiliki sesuatu yang mengikat kami," ucap Bryan yang tak menjelaskan apapun.

Remy menginjak kaki Bryan, membuat pemuda itu melepaskannya. "Jangan bicara sembarangan! Dasar mesum!" bentak Remy kesal.

"Mesum? Aku hanya menciummu saja kan? Tidak lebih!"

"Hyaaaa….! Dasar bocah mesum!" Teriak Remy dengan wajah merona seraya menutup telinganya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Andrew terpaku menatap punggung Remy. Dia tidak tahu, gadis itu bisa berekspresi semanis itu. Dan kenapa jantungnya berdebar karena melihatnya?

"Jangan coba-coba! Dia itu milikku," ucap Bryan santai sembari melangkah meninggalkan Andrew dan Sunny yang masih terpaku shock.

.

.

Remy tidak tahu, hidupnya yang tenang berubah 180 derajat karena anting pemberian calon ayahnya. Mengerikan. Bukan hanya terjebak dengan bocah mesum bernama Bryan Trevor saja, tapi juga fans gilanya. Astaga! Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"Aku pulang…!" ucapnya malas begitu masuk ke rumahnya.

"Remy kau sudah pulang? Sini, ibu perkenalkan pada calon adik kamu," sambut sang ibu sambil menuntunnya ke ruang tamu.

"Selamat siang Remy. Perkenalkan ini putra paman. Namanya Bryan."

Remy menoleh cepat ke arah tamunya. Dan langsung bergidik ngeri saat melihat adik kelas bermuka datar tapi mesum itu ada di rumahnya.

"Gyaa…!" teriaknya dan reflex melompat ke belakang ibunya.

"Ada apa? Apa Bryan pernah mengganggumu?"

Bryan beranjak mendekati Remy yang semakin mengkerut. "Jadi anting itu?" tanyanya ambigu.

"Ah, ayah yang membuatnya berdasar rancangan mendiang ibumu. Ayah berpikir akan memberikannya pada calon menantu ayah kelak. Tapi saat melihat kakakmu, ayah berubah pikiran dan memberikannya pada Remy. Kalian pasti bertemu di pesta kan? Dan ayah sudah menduga, kau akan bisa mengenali anting itu dan juga kakakmu."

"Ayah benar. Aku bisa sangat mudah mengenalinya. Tapi bukan sebagai kakakku."

"Apa?" sang ayah menatap Bryan cemas.

"Aku tidak mengakuinya sebagi kakakku," ucap Bryan sembari menarik tengkuk Remy dan menciumnya tepat di hadapan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Astaga!" sentak ibu Remy.

"Sebagai yang lebih tua, bukankah seharusnya kalian mengalah?" ucapnya kemudian sambil menarik Remy, menenggelamkan wajah merona gadis itu di dadanya.

Dan seriangaiannya terlihat mengerikan saat ibu Remy jatuh pingsan karena kaget dengan ulahnya. Ayolah, cerita Cinderella selalu berakhir indah untuk pangeran dan sang Cinderella kan? Bukan Raja dan ibu Cinderella. Benar kan?

.

.

END dengan paksa

.

.

Annyeong! Ini bukan FF, ini adalah cerpen. Jadi mohon makhlum dengan bahasanya. Dan karena ini Cerpen, saya akan terus memakai karakter Remy dan Bryan sebagai tokohnya. Bukan Yesung dan Kibum. Semoga dinikmati.


End file.
